


Big Bad Wolf

by CynicalSlytherin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Based on a Fifth Harmony song, F/F, Lapdance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalSlytherin/pseuds/CynicalSlytherin
Summary: Bridget learns of a skill Franky picked up in prison...





	

Franky swore her heart would beat out of her chest. She sucked in a deep breath.

 

_I told Gidge I had a surprise for her. I'm not backing out of this. Shes earned it._

 

She re-entered the dining room with their dessert for the night, a lovely pavlova that she had recently learned how to make.

 

Bridget giggled at the sight of it. "Are you trying to fatten me up, dear? Because I'm pretty sure I weigh more than you, yet you're twice my height."

 

"Aw come on," Franky whined, "I know I'm skinny, but I'm not _that_ skinny!"

 

"I know, I know," The older woman laughed, "The dish looks lovely."

 

With that, they began eating. Bridget talked about how devasted the girls in H-Block still are, even though it had been 2 weeks since Bea passed. Franky must admit, she herself is still upset about it, and she knows she'll be even more upset when she attends the funeral next week. She had considered breaking parole so she could avenge her best friend's death by killing the Freak, but she valued her life outside bars more than doing something that someone would have already beat her to.

 

In return, Franky told her about how she and Shane were doing. The image of him pointing that gun at her was still fresh in her mind, and a part of her will never forgive him for that, but their friendship was going steady nonetheless. She recalled how he had tried to bake her a cake the day after the incident, but it ended up terribly burnt, so he just bought her a mini one from the supermarket instead.

 

After the couple finished their food and put away the dishes, Franky led Bridget to the living room.

 

"This surprise you told me about better not end in tears- I think we've had enough of those these past few weeks."

 

Franky snorted. "Guess I can't tell you I've been straight this whole time anymore."

 

"You? Being straight?" Bridget laughed, "I guess Ferguson isn't psychotic, either."

 

"Of course she isn't!" Franky exclaimed in mock offense, bursting into a fit of giggles seconds later.

 

"I really am curious as to what your little surprise is, though."

 

"Then I better show you before your curiosity kills you," Franky quipped. She gently pushed her girlfriend back onto a chair she had placed earlier and winked. She then retrieved the remote to the stereo from her back pocket. After clicking a button, music began to flood the room.

 

"Enjoy," she husked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when she saw Bridget's eyes widen.

 

_Kiss for a kiss, my two lips got you racin'_

_Baby we're guilty wherever we are_

 

Franky gyrated her hips in time to the music, lifting her her hands to run through her hair, staring into Bridget's wide sapphire eyes with her own half-lidded emerald one's.

 

_Angel confess, let me be your salvation_

_I'll carry you through the dark_

 

She slowly knelt infront of the older woman, placing her hands on her knees and rolling her body up. Franky then turned around, moving her hips to the beats following the words whilst peeling off one of her skin-tight work shirts.

 

Bridget's mouth went dry at the sight of the black lingerie on her girl's back.

 

_Let me give, let me give you something to believe in_

_You don't got, you don't gotta even have a reason_

 

Franky leaned back, grinding downwards onto Bridget's leg, just inches away from the blonde's groin. Bridget groaned out of frustration.

 

_You can love, you can love me baby all weekend_

_Come on oh, come on over here and sink your teeth in_

 

Franky then crawled onto the floor until she was laying on her stomach, then leaned on her elbows with her hips up, slowly rotating her ass side to side. Bridget's fingers itched to grab the voluptuous body part.

 

_Cause if you wanna talk, baby use your hands_

_If you wanna go make a move, you can_

 

The brunette rose up and finally turned to face Bridget again, displaying her toned stomach and her curvy breasts that were still covered by the lingerie. She placed her hands on the back of the chair, her arms on either side of Bridget's head, and ground her hips down onto Bridget's groin. Franky bit her lip at the moan her girlfriend produced.

 

_If you want a shot, baby cock and pull_

_If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf_

 

Whilst still grinding onto Bridget, Franky leaned in and sensually kissed her. The older woman immediately shot her tongue into Franky's mouth, engaging them in a heavy make-out session. Bridget's lips soon popped off the younger woman's, and her lips curled into a smirk.

 

"I reckon all of that hard work deserves a reward, don't you think?" Bridget rasped into her lover's ear before moving her head down to her neck and nipping the sensitive skin there.

 

Franky barely had time to give a shaky nod before Bridget's skilled fingers were undoing the button and zipper on her pants.

 

_Don't hold back baby_

_Give me that baby_

_Come do anything you want, la la la_

 

Franky felt a moan escape her throat when Bridget's fingers stroked her wet heat. Bridget's thumb began brushing her clit, causing a groan of approval from the younger woman. The blonde's lips attacked Franky's neck, occasionally biting the skin there, then soothing it with her tongue when she heard the woman hiss.

 

_Don't hold back baby_

_Give me that baby_

_I'll do anything you want_

 

Bridget started teasing Franky's entrance, causing her to buck down onto her hand, making Bridget pull her hand away. Franky whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

"Nuh uh," Bridget breathed into Franky's neck, "Beg."

 

 Franky's core throbbed at her girlfriend's demanding tone.

 

_Cause if you wanna talk, baby use your hands_

_If you wanna go make a move, you can_

 

Franky stayed silent, trying to grind down onto the smaller woman's leg for friction, but Bridget held her hips still with a surprising amount of strength. After a few seconds of wriggling around, Franky gave in.

 

_If you want a shot, baby cock and pull_

_If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf_

 

"Fuck Gidge..." Franky panted, "Please fuck me, baby..."

 

At that, Bridget slowly entered her with two fingers, enjoying the feel of her tight, velvety walls stretching around her digits. Franky's back arched and her body shuddering, her panting and moaning increasing. Bridget began to pump her fingers into the brunette, marvelling at the noises coming out of her.

 

_If you wanna talk, baby use your hands_

_If you wanna go make a move, you can_

 

Just as Franky was about to come, Bridget stilled her movement.

 

"Gidge, what the-?"

 

"Ride me."

 

Franky had no idea where all of this was coming from, but she had to admit, it was making her even wetter. She began to move her hips up and down on the idle fingers, oblivious to Bridget taking off her bra.

 

_If you want a shot, baby cock and pull_

_If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf_

She whimpered when she felt a warm mouth latch onto one of her nipples, and a hand tweaking the other. Just as Franky felt like she was going to explode, Bridget curled her fingers and hit her g-spot. Franky suddenly saw white, and came so hard that her arms gave out, causing her to slump against her girlfriend. Bridget slowly circled her thumb around Franky's clit, helping her ride through her ripples of orgasms.

 

When Franky finally came down from her high, Bridget wiped her sweaty hair off of her forehead and pecked her quivering lips.

 

"I'm guessing that felt good?" Bridget asked, giving her lover a sarcastic smile.

 

"Fuck, you have no idea," Franky chuckled, "Where did all of that come from?"

 

"I don't know. I suppose your sexy dancing awoke something within me," Bridget shrugged, "Where did _that_ come from?"

 

Franky smiled. "I learned how to do it in my first year at Wentworth. One of the women was a former stripper, and she offered to teach me, so I took her up on it."

 

"Well, I'm sure you're better than her at it. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought _you_ were a former stripper."

 

"Oh yeah?" Franky smirked, "Got you all turned on, 'ay?"

 

"Mhm..." Bridget drew out with a teasing smile.

 

"Bedroom?" Franky offered.

 

"Bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "Big Bad Wolf" by Fifth Harmony, which you can find on YouTube or something (but their voices may be higher pitched or the music might be faster than it should be bc of copyright stuff).
> 
> P.S this is my first fic on ao3 (even though I've been reading fics on this site for a long time), so I hope this makes a good first impression.
> 
> P.P.S I had to write this on my phone since my computer needs a new Wi-Fi router, so I apologize for any spelling errors.
> 
> P.P.P.S I'm really tired, so I usually write better, but I was on a roll so I didn't bother to really stop and make things more descriptive.
> 
> but yeah, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
